


Kingly Compassion

by Chibi_Jing



Series: The Shield and the King [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: King - Freeform, Lemon, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rain, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic est un lemon mettant en avant le couple Gilgamesh/Somnus.L’histoire se situe 2000 ans avant les événements de FFXV, à l’époque où le Roi du Lucis et son Bouclier entretenaient une relation intime.





	Kingly Compassion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> /!\ NSFW / [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 3330 words – created may 2018

Le vent se lève sur les plaines du Lucis. Le ciel se couvre de sombres nuages tandis que le soleil disparait de l’horizon pour laisser sa place à une soirée sans étoiles.

Pourtant de multiples étincelles illuminent le champ de bataille, comme autant d’âmes affrontant vaillamment les ténèbres.

 

« Ah ! Ils sont plus nombreux que prévu ! »

 

« C’est un fait, mais si nous restons coordonnés nous en viendrons à bout, Votre Majesté. »

 

Dans l’obscurité, un homme particulièrement habile maniant des armes magiques combat les hordes de daemons épaulé par un autre homme plus grand et massif à la peau hâlée et équipé d’un katana.

 

« J’apprécierais avoir ton optimisme, Gilgamesh ! » lance le premier tout en transperçant de la pointe de son épée une horrible créature s’envolant en une multitude de particules sombres.

 

« Ce n’est pas de l’optimisme mais un constat, mon Roi. » répond poliment le maître d’arme en balayant de son katana trois ennemis d’un coup.

 

« Dans ce cas, j’aimerais avoir ta confiance ! » renchérit Somnus Lucis Caelum sans perdre le rythme.

 

« Il ne tient qu’à vous de croire en vos capacités et celles de votre armée… » rétorque gentiment Gilgamesh tout en indiquant aux soldats quelle position adopter, « …bien qu’il me faille reconnaître que dans ce cas précis, votre méfiance est des plus justifiée. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande Somnus avant d’apercevoir  ce qui inquiète son ami.

 

Sortis d’un terrier noir dissimulé sous les rochers, de nouveaux daemons font irruption tandis que dans le ciel l’orage gronde.

 

« Nous sommes désavantagés, Votre Majesté. Il va falloir organiser notre repli. »

 

« En effet, cela semble inéluctable. » répond Somnus alors que les premières gouttes s’abattent sur son visage. « Je te laisse organiser les hommes pendant que j’assure nos arrières. »

 

« Votre Majesté, que comptez-vous faire ? » s’inquiète Gilgamesh avant de comprendre l’idée de son souverain, « Attendez, non, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

 

« Vois-tu une meilleure option, Gilgamesh ? » demande le roi en se munissant de l’Anneau magique des Lucii.

 

« …Non. » lui répond-il à regret.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Je sais ce que j’ai à faire. De ton côté, assures-toi que nos hommes puissent s’enfuir. »

 

« Votre Majesté… »

 

« C’est la meilleure façon de me venir en aide. Je compte sur toi, Gilgamesh. » lui dit Somnus d’un ton doux mais résolu.

 

« A vos ordres, Votre Majesté. » répond le maître d’arme avant d’aller accomplir sa mission.

 

Pendant que Gilgamesh sonne la retraite, Somnus se place face aux infernales créatures de la nuit et tend la main dans leur direction. De sa bague offerte par les Dieux jaillit une lumière blanche rivalisant avec les éclairs zébrant les cieux. Utilisant les pouvoirs qui ont été confiés à sa lignée, Somnus envoie sa magie sur les ennemis afin d’éradiquer les plus proches et de contenir les autres.

 

« Ngh ! »

 

Tandis qu’il se sert de l’Anneau, Somnus voit sa peau se recouvrir progressivement d’une couche grise alors qu’une expression de douleur se dessine sur son visage.

 

« Votre Majesté ! Vous devez arrêter d’utiliser la magie de l’Anneau ! » lui crie Gilgamesh à travers le tumulte causé par les cris des daemons s’évaporant parmi les trombes d’eau que l’orage fait s’abattre sur eux.

 

« Est-ce que tout le monde est parti ? » demande Somnus.

 

« Pas encore ! »

 

« Dans ce cas, il me faut continuer ! »

 

« Nous arriverons à passer malgré tout ! Vous les avez considérablement ralentis ! Je vous en conjure mon Roi, cessez de recourir à ce pouvoir qui draine votre vie ! » insiste Gilgamesh.

 

« … Très bien, allons-y ! » concède finalement Somnus.

 

Se frayant un chemin parmi les décombres et le terrain transformé en une gigantesque flaque de boue, les deux hommes s’efforcent de rattraper les soldats qui s’enfuient au loin sous la pluie.

 

Affaibli par l’utilisation de sa magie, Somnus trébuche sur un rocher avant de glisser et de poser un genou à terre pour se rattraper.

 

« Votre Majesté ! » s’écrie Gilgamesh en stoppant sa course instantanément.

 

« Gilgamesh… » répond Somnus alors que derrière lui une silhouette menaçante a bondi dans sa direction.

 

« Non ! » hurle Gilgamesh tout en se projetant à son tour afin de stopper l’attaque du daemon.

 

Couvrant le corps de son roi du sien et repoussant la créature, Gilgamesh est cependant emporté par son élan le faisant glisser lui et Somnus le long de la pente détrempée jusqu’au bord de la falaise. Incapables de s’accrocher à la paroi lisse et humide, les deux hommes chutent dans le vide sans que leurs cris ne soient entendus sous le tonnerre.

 

 

« Aïe… »

 

Rouvrant péniblement les yeux, le corps endolori reposant sur la roche froide et humide de la corniche, Somnus émerge lentement de sa brève syncope.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est pa… Gilgamesh !!! »

 

Au-dessus de lui, le corps du maître d’arme repose sur son dos dans une position protectrice, bien qu’il soit encore inconscient. Mais ce qui terrifie Somnus, c’est le liquide rouge qui s’échappe de ses vêtements pour venir ruisseler sur lui et sur le sol où il forme lentement une sombre flaque.

 

« Gilgamesh, non ! »

 

Bien qu’inquiet, Somnus s’extrait avec précaution de sous le corps de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras et se rapprocher de la paroi de la falaise afin de se protéger un peu de la pluie, avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur ses cuisses.

 

« Bon sang… ce n’est pas possible… » susurre-t-il en découvrant les blessures du maître d’arme.

 

S’il est recouvert de plaies dues à la chute dans le ravin, les traces de griffure sur son torse sont quant à elles le résultat de son action désespérée pour protéger Somnus de l’attaque du daemon.

 

« Je suis désolé… » laisse-t-il échapper, des larmes venant bientôt se mêler aux gouttes de pluie.

 

« Ne vous excusez pas, mon Roi… » murmure douloureusement une voix.

 

« Gilgamesh ! »

 

Doucement, le maître d’arme ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Somnus au-dessus du sien. Les paupières à demi-clos, ses longs cheveux mouillés plaqués sur ses joues, Gilgamesh regarde pourtant son souverain d’un air bienveillant.

 

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Votre Majesté… » demande-t-il à demi-mot.

 

« Oui, oui, ne t’en fais pas pour moi ! » s’empresse de répondre Somnus. « C’est toi qui es blessé, et c’est de ma faute ! Si j’avais été plus prudent… »

 

« Ce n’est pas votre faute…et ça ne le sera jamais, mon Roi… » dit Gilgamesh en levant son bras jusqu’à venir caresser la joue de Somnus de sa main ensanglantée. « Je suis heureux…d’avoir pu accomplir ma tâche…en vous protégeant. »

 

« Je sais, mais…c’est trop pour moi, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir… » sanglote Somnus.

 

« C’est la même chose pour moi… je ne veux pas vous voir triste… »

 

Un éclair fend le ciel juste au-dessus d’eux, illuminant le visage obligeant de Gilgamesh qui ne quitte pas Somnus des yeux.

 

« Est-ce…qu’on peut…remonter ? » demande le maître d’arme.

 

« Non…pas pour l’instant… » répond Somnus d’une voix tremblante. « J’ai utilisé trop de magie avec l’Anneau, je n’en ai plus assez pour nous téléporter au sommet… »

 

« Je vois… »

 

« Je suis tellement désolé ! » s’écrie Somnus dont les pleurs redoublent. « Je ne suis vraiment qu’un bon à rien ! »

 

« Je ne puis vous laisser ne serait-ce que penser ça…Votre Majesté… » répond Gilgamesh. « Croyez bien que s’il me coûte si peu de me sacrifier pour vous…ce n’est pas seulement parce que vous êtes le roi du Lucis, mais bien parce que vous êtes mon Roi…un homme admirable que je respecte et pour lequel je donnerai bien plus que ma propre vie s’il le fallait… »

 

« Gilgamesh… »

 

« Je vous en conjure, mon Roi, ne vous laissez pas aller à de telles divagations car vous savez qu’elles sont fausses…pour moi…vous ne serez jamais inutile car vous êtes…ma raison de vivre. »

 

Bien que les mots de son ami le touchent au plus haut point, Somnus se retient de verser d’avantage de larmes. Se mordant légèrement l’intérieur de la lèvre inférieure, il ravale ses sanglots et s’efforce de sourire :

 

« Et je saurai m’en montrer digne. Je te le promets. »

 

La main de Gilgamesh se glisse à présent jusque dans la nuque de Somnus, passant ses doigts entre ses cheveux humides pour rapprocher son visage du sien, l’embrassant amoureusement alors que les gouttes continuent de ruisseler sur leurs peaux.

 

« Je vous aime. » murmure Gilgamesh.

 

« Je t’aime aussi. » répond Somnus.

 

Essayant de se protéger de la pluie dans un petit renfoncement de la paroi, les deux hommes attendent que passe l’orage pour regagner les hauteurs.

 

« Que faites-vous ? » demande avec étonnement Gilgamesh alors que Somnus vient de déchirer une partie de sa tunique.

 

« C’est pour bander tes blessures. » lui répond-il tout en enroulant délicatement le pansement de fortune autour du bras du maître d’arme.

 

« Prenez plutôt mes vêtements…ça m’est égal…je ne veux pas que vous n’ayez rien pour vous couvrir… »

 

« Ce ne sont pas des habits détrempés qui vont m’empêcher de tomber malade. Et…c’est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier de m’avoir sauvé. »

 

« Je n’ai fait que mon devoir… » répond Gilgamesh tout en serrant les dents alors que ses blessures le font souffrir.

 

« Je le sais, mais…il semblerait que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne saurait être à la hauteur de ton dévouement… Regarde-moi ces entailles, elles doivent te faire si mal… » dit Somnus avec chagrin.

 

« Il fallait que je vous protège durant la chute. »

 

« Gilgamesh… » susurre Somnus  la fois attristé et attendri. « Tu es si incroyable… Je ne te mérite pas… »

 

« Peut-être bien. » répond stoïquement le maître d’arme.

 

« Quoi ? » s’étonne Somnus, avant de se mettre à rire de concert avec son ami devant le décalage provoqué par sa répartie.

 

« Ha ha, aïe… » dit Gilgamesh, son hilarité interrompue par une vive douleur à la poitrine. « On peut dire que je n’ai pas le loisir de m’ennuyer à vos côtés…Votre Majesté. » dit-il après avoir repris son souffle.

 

« J’en suis navré… »

 

« Ne le soyez pas. Je vous assure que je ne pouvais rêver plus belle existence que celle-ci. »

 

« J’en suis heureux…Gilgamesh… Merci. »

 

Echangeant un nouveau tendre baiser, les deux amants restent ensuite enlacés jusqu’à ce que l’orage finisse par se calmer et que des soldats viennent les secourir.

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, dans une des chambres allouées au roi et à sa suite, un rayon de soleil se faufile à travers les rideaux pour venir éclairer avec douceur le visage endormi du maître d’arme allongé sur son lit.

 

« Bonjour. » dit gentiment une voix à ses côtés.

 

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore passé la nuit à mon chevet ? » demande Gilgamesh.

 

« Désolé de te décevoir mais, oui, c’est le cas. » répond Somnus dans un sourire.

 

« Je vous ai dit que j’allais bien. Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Vous devez aussi vous reposer, mon Roi, vous avez également souffert de votre combat. »

 

« Mes quelques éraflures ne sont rien comparées à tes blessures, je te l’assure. Et puis… j’éprouve réellement le besoin de prendre soin de toi. »

 

« Votre Majesté… »

 

« C’est vrai, tu es toujours là pour moi, cette fois c’est mon tour de veiller sur toi… »

 

Sur ces mots, Somnus se penche vers Gilgamesh pour venir déposer un baiser dans son cou.

 

« J’ai eu si peur pour toi… J’ai bien cru que cette fois, j’allais te perdre pour toujours… S’il-te-plait, ne me refais jamais ça… » lui murmure-t-il à l’oreille.

 

« Oui, mon Roi… »

 

« J’ai besoin de toi, bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Pas toi aussi… »

 

« Pardon de vous avoir inquiété de la sorte, Votre Majesté, je serai plus prudent à l’avenir. »

 

« Moi de même. » répond Somnus, fermant les yeux et humant le parfum exotique de Gilgamesh tandis que sa main se pose délicatement sur le torse musclé de son compagnon. « Est-ce que tu as encore mal ? »

 

« La douleur a bien diminué grâce aux remèdes. Elle est dorénavant tout à fait supportable. »

 

« Mais elle est toujours présente… » remarque tristement Somnus. « Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t’aider à la faire complètement disparaître… »

 

Se rapprochant langoureusement du corps de son amant, Somnus effleure tendrement sa peau colorée, glissant ses doigts dans l’ouverture du long col ouvert de sa tunique pendant qu’il dépose amoureusement ses lèvres sur chaque partie de son visage.

 

Dans le doux silence de la pièce baignée d’une chaude lumière, Gilgamesh émet un soupir de soulagement.

 

« Je suis ravi que tu oses enfin te détendre un peu… » lui chuchote Somnus tout en continuant à le caresser avec passion et précaution.

 

« Comment résister à l’expertise de Votre Majesté… » répond le maître d’arme d’un ton un peu vexé, provoquant un petit rire de la part de Somnus.

 

« C’est vrai, tu n’as pas le choix, tu dois obéir aux ordres de ton roi… » lui dit-il d’un ton amusé, avant de se rapprocher encore jusqu’à s’allonger lui aussi sur le lit, « …et ton roi exige que pour une fois, tu acceptes d’être celui qui requiert toute l’attention. »

 

« … »

 

« Car, vois-tu… » poursuit Somnus en se plaçant à califourchon sur Gilgamesh tout en prenant garde à ses blessures, « …c’est ce que tu es réellement pour moi. Tu es le centre de mon univers, et personne ne compte plus à mes yeux que toi. »

 

« Votre Majesté… » répond Gilgamesh, l’émotion au bord des lèvres.

 

« Est-ce que tu me donnes la permission de te faire plaisir ? » demande Somnus en déposant ses mains sur la bosse que l’on devine à travers tissu du pantalon du maître d’arme.

 

« Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser… »

 

« Gilgamesh… je ne veux surtout pas te faire de mal, dis-moi simplement si tu te sens suffisamment rétabli pour ça. »

 

« Bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer, mon Roi. » répond-il en venant poser ses mains sur celles de Somnus, l’invitant du bout des doigts à dégrafer son pantalon.

 

« Dans ce cas… » répond Somnus en écartant les habits dissimulant les parties intimes de son amant, « …il ne te reste plus qu’à en profiter. »

 

Baladant son index sur la peau de Gilgamesh, Somnus esquisse les contours de la verge et des testicules de son compagnon, lui provoquant un frisson exquis parcourant son dos du creux de ses reins jusqu’en haut de sa nuque, libérant une agréable sensation dans tout son être.

 

L’excitation du maître d’arme se dévoile à la hauteur de son sexe dressé devant Somnus qui intensifie ses mouvements, frottant à présent ses paumes autour de la partie érectile afin d’accentuer le plaisir grâce à la chaleur. Bientôt, le sang afflue en masse pour venir gonfler l’organe saillant d’où perlent les premières gouttes du désir.

 

Lentement, Somnus vient souligner du bout de ses ongles la verge en érection, traçant avec légèreté des motifs invisibles de haut en bas avant de se pencher plus en avant pour poursuivre son mouvement du bout de sa langue cette fois-ci, laissant une mince trainée humide sur laquelle il souffle doucement tout en contemplant la réaction de Gilgamesh dont le visage reflète une savoureuse satisfaction.

 

« Je vois que tu sembles apprécier… » chuchote Somnus. « Que dirais-tu à présent de passer à l’étape suivante ? »

 

« Seulement si vous en avez envie, mon Roi. » articule Gilgamesh entre deux souffles.

 

« J’en ai envie. »

 

Comme si ses mots parvenaient à exciter d’avantage son partenaire, Somnus considère le petit spasme ayant parcouru son pénis après sa réponse comme une invitation à poursuivre plus avant.

 

Se plaçant au-dessus de la verge bien dressée, Somnus regarde avec amour l’organe du plaisir de son amant, animé par un désir sans borne de le contenter jusqu’à la jouissance.

Incapable de se contenir d’avantage, il plonge sur le sexe en l’enveloppant délicatement de ses muqueuses chaudes et humides, savourant le régal de sentir cet organe au creux de sa bouche pendant que Gilgamesh libère un soupir de contentement.

 

Ses lèvres enroulées autour du sexe, Somnus se laisse aller de haut en bas, s’appliquant à chaque passage à sucer d’une extrémité à l’autre sans perdre le rythme. Se laissant emporter par son mouvement il permet également à sa langue de venir jouer tout autour du pénis afin d’accroître les sensations de son amant. Ce dernier soupirant à l’unisson avec la cadence de son souverain introduit ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux de Somnus, caressant amoureusement sa tête alors que le plaisir se fait de plus en plus intense.

 

Marquant une pause afin de reposer les muscles de sa bouche, Somnus en profite pour saisir le sexe de Gilgamesh de ses mains tandis qu’il en embrasse avec passion le gland lisse et doux, laissant ses émotions guider ses actions.

Son désir ardent de dévorer cet organe une nouvelle fois afin d’en extraire la délicieuse quintessence reprend finalement le dessus, le conduisant à coulisser de nouveau tout du long du sexe raidit de son partenaire, le stimulant dans la plus pure des ferveurs.

Ses va-et-vient consciencieux font monter la pression au point que le monde disparaisse complètement autour d’eux, ne laissant aux deux hommes que le ressenti de leur succulent ébat alors qu’ils ne forment désormais plus qu’un à travers leur extase.

 

La respiration de Gilgamesh s’accélère tandis que monte en lui la chaleur de l’orgasme, avant de se répandre dans tout son corps au moment où son sexe se contracte, libérant dans la bouche de Somnus le suc de la jouissance que ce dernier avale sans retenue, le chaud nectar ruisselant dans sa gorge constituant la plus délicieuse des récompenses.

 

Eclairée par la lueur orangée de la fin d’après-midi, la poitrine caramel de Gilgamesh monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration alors qu’il bénéficie du délectable instant de plénitude offert par celui qu’il aime plus que tout au monde.

 

De leur côté, les lèvres de Somnus abandonnent les chairs de Gilgamesh pour laisser le roi reprendre également son souffle après qu’il soit parvenu à combler son partenaire. C’est le moment que choisit Gilgamesh pour saisir le bras de Somnus, le tirant vers lui afin de rapprocher son visage du sien. Doucement, il lui sourit et essuie du bout de son pouce le fin filet blanc s’échappant de la commissure des lèvres de son roi avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et de l’embrasser passionnément. Répondant à la sollicitation de son amant, Somnus lui accorde de fougueux baisers tandis qu’il s’allonge à ses côtés, les bras puissants du maître d’arme maintenant son corps chaud contre le sien.

 

« C’était un cadeau fantastique. Merci. » murmure Gilgamesh tout en caressant le visage de Somnus, écartant ses mèches de cheveux pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front.

 

« S’il t’a plu, c’est tout ce qui compte. Et s’il peut t’aider à aller mieux, je ne pourrai pas être plus heureux. » répond gentiment Somnus en regardant amoureusement Gilgamesh.

 

« Dans ce cas, estimez que votre tâche est accomplie, mon Roi. »

 

« Il ne saurait y avoir de meilleure nouvelle en cet instant. » dit Somnus en souriant avant de se blottir tout contre Gilgamesh, le gardant contre son cœur et priant de ne jamais le perdre.


End file.
